The present invention relates to a transistor and more particularly to a transistor using a liquid crystal material.
Transistors are well known in the electronics art. They have found abundant use in virtually unlimited applications. Most are made from silicon, germanium or the III-V materials.
Liquid crystal materials are also well known in the art. Their ability to change optical properties under the influence of applied voltages make them suitable for use in display devices.
The use of a structure comprising a liquid crystal-semiconductor body as a diode has recently been discovered (see for example, "Studio Sperimentale del Comportamento Di Strati Di Semiconduttore In Contatto Con Strati Di Cristalo Liquido" by P. Maltese and C. M. Ottavi, Alta Frequenza, V. 44, #12, pp. 727-730 (Dec. 1975). However, the transistor-like properties of liquid crystal materials have not been discussed heretofore.